The importance of exercise cannot be emphasized enough. However, the problem is that exercise cannot continue for a long period because it is boring and difficult. In particular, exercise alone, for example, walking, running or cycling is exercise that a user alone has to achieve a target amount without a partner. A user requires a strong will in order to continue exercise for a long period. In general, in the case of exercise alone, a user brightens up dull moments while watching a movie or broadcast program from a monitor positioned on the front of fitness equipment. However, it is difficult to find out a movie or broadcast program suitable for an exercise time every time. As a result, this makes it difficult to maintain an interest in exercise for a long period.
Exercise alone may continue for a long period when it is taken along with a partner. To this end, a user may use treadmills or cycling equipment positioned in parallel along with a partner. In this case, the number of partners with whom a user can talk and exercise are not more than two persons left and right. In particular, partners must arrive at an exercise place on an agreed time and place and pieces of not-occupied fitness equipment positioned in parallel must be secured. As a result, not losing an interest in exercise for a long period is limited.